A Loose Cannon
Overview Summary #Travel with Shaudok to the merchant's camp. #Teach the merchant and his bodyguards the error of their ways. #See Shaudok for your reward. Obtained from :Shaudok in Zehlon Reach Reward :*500 XP :*50 Gold Preliminary Dialogue :Kohanu: "You're a loose cannon, Shaudok! I can't have you running around the island willy-nilly breaking kneecaps! It's just not respectable." :Shaudok: "I get results, Kohanu! It's not my fault that sometimes the only way to deal with a bad situation is to use little force!" :Kohanu: "One more mistake and you're out, Shaudok. I'll have your spear and shield!" Dialogue :"I don't care what Kohanu says. This island has problems that need to be solved, and if the Sunspears aren't going to do something, who will? There's this merchant named Dashon who is making a killing selling grain to underproducing farmers. See, there used to be a lot of merchants stockpiling grain. They'd sell it at an affordable rate during bad seasons and buy it back during good ones. Anyway, our friend Dashon put those folks out of business by practically giving away his grain. Now he's the only grain merchant in the area, and he can charge an arm and a leg! Some of farmers can barely even afford to eat after they pay his prices. I say we go convince him to lower his demands. What do you say?" ::Accept: "That sounds terrible. Let's go teach him a lesson." ::Reject: "That's a little drastic for someone who's just being a good merchant, don't you think?" Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Shaudok: "Alright, Dashon... enough is enough. Your price gouging ends now!" :Dashon: "You can't intimidate me! I'm a legitimate businessman charging honest prices. It's not my fault that the grain market is so inflated this season. It's not right that you'd take it out on me with violence. What kind of people are you?" :Shaudok: "There are people practically starving because they can't afford your prices. You'd make just as much profit selling more grain at less cost. All you're doing is starving people." :Dashon: "This is excessive use of force! Help! Help! I'm being oppressed! Merkod! Nadara! Help me!" Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Dashon: "All right, all right! You win. I'll make some price cuts. Thirty percent off!" :Shaudok: "Fifty. Or I'll..." :Dashon: "What?! That's outrag... All right, all right. Put your weapons away. Fifty percent it is." :Shaudok: "I'm glad we could come to an understanding, Dashon. Your bruises will heal in no time." Reward Dialogue :"Hey, wow! Nobody dies! You did a good job there. A fine Sunspear, you are. Makes me happy to know I'm not only one willing to do what needs to be done. The farmers around here should be able to get grain they need... at least until Dashon raises his prices again." Notes *Accepting this quest prevents you from taking the quest A Peaceful Solution offered by Kohanu at the same time. Both quests require you to do very similar things but this one is less rewarding. *In the opening dialogue, Kohanu threatens to take Shaudok's spear and shield. Shaudok, however, wields a sword. Trivia *The line "Help! Help! I'm being oppressed!" is from the film Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Category:Nightfall quests